From prior art, storage devices are known, for example from DE 41 33 114 which discloses a conveyor system for unit loads. DE 41 33 114 A1 discloses a conveyor system for unit loads, such as bottles, containers or the like, with an asynchronous linear motor as a drive. To ensure a particularly simple design of the runners used therein, a long stator motor with stationary electric/electronic components and runners without brushes, the motor forming the conveyor line, are disclosed for transporting the unit loads. In this conveyor system, too, unit loads are transferred to the runners and then processed in processing stations.
From DE 10 2008 035 004 A1 and WO 2010/009796 A2, respectively, methods of handling containers during the transport through filling lines are also known. In these two citations, a method of handling containers, in particular bottles of plastics, such as PP or PET, or of handling pouch packs with closing elements, during their transport through a filling line or the like is known, comprising at least one treatment device, such as a filler, a closer, an inspection device, a labeling machine or the like. The containers between the treatment devices of DE 10 2008 035 004 A1 are transferred in transfer areas directly or by means of transport devices, such as transport starwheels, conveying belts, or the like.